This invention relates to the field of display fixtures, and more particularly to the field of fixtures of the type incorporating perforated boards commonly called "pegboard."
A common type of display fixture includes a base or stand which supports a sheet of pegboard in a vertical orientation. Wire hangers are attached to the pegboard, generally, with the aid of some type of bracket, the wire hangers projecting generally horizontally from the pegboard. Various articles of merchandise to be displayed are then hung from the wire hangers.
It has been customary in the past to attach the wire hangers to the pegboard by means of a bracket of some type. In one type of prior art fixture the bracket may be permanently attached to or integral with the wire. Another approach has been to provide a separate bracket which is adapted for attachment to the pegboard and for receiving and holding the wire hanger.
Generally depending on the weight of the objects to be displayed, various diameter wire hangers have been used. In such cases, a different bracket to accommodate each wire diameter was required unless the wire hanger included an integral bracket. A number of bracket sizes as well as hanger sizes would have to be kept on hand, resulting in added expense and inventory. Wire hangers with integral brackets are generally quite costly also.